midnight sun
by MRSEllenaWhitlockHale
Summary: the second book to to my twilight saga
1. Chapter 1

Emmet sank his teeth in my neck the burning was astonishing it spread from my neck to all my individual brain cells all the way down to the tip of my fingers and toes ,my heart rate raced up the burning with it I wanted to screech out in pain from whatever liquid was soaring through me I wanted to scream but there was a clump in my throat for me to screech for help my heart was burning I couldent move a single cell in my body is this the death I was destined to was this what everybody felt? Was this normal when your dyeing? The burn is unbearable how long will this last for seconds? Minutes? Hours? Days? Weeks? Years? Eternity? Every beat my heart made the pain rose it burned more than anything I ever dreamed off . I heard some mumbling a couple of heart beats late I could hear them clearly t be this still she should be screaming in pain im a empath for goodness sake and I cant feel her emotians alice cant see her visions and well Edwards never been able to read her mind Carlisle whats happening to my bella Darlin** he felt it he felt the love I sent him I sent him another load of it I heard one voice which I was guessing was Carlisle s a empath **how do you know jasper?she projected her love for me I could feel it CarlisleBella if you can hear me send me a emotion any sent it to the whole room pleaseamazing but it doesn** he paused just when my heart beat slowed this is It my last breaths my last look of life I sent jasper all my love than my heart beat its last the pain eased off .**


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes to see every detail of the room every strand in the fabric I could hear every noise I could hear fingers fractioning together just the slightest I heard something bella wake up bella please look at me I looked straight at jas **suddenly I was spinning around in his arms ?**jas you said ityes in my head another mind reader bella is that you?yeah , I sensed danger and it came over sorrybella dons great you have 3 magnificent gifts what are these exactly ?well you have a physical shield wich just guarded you and jasper , a mental shield wich blocks anyone getting in your mind and you** I smiled at Carlisle words. **

**t forget empathwhat what was that?**ahh bella your like me ! you have visionsAly that was not a good vision!Darlin** I explained everything and they exsplained there pasts the volturie my gifts everything. **

I said as I punched the ground they was a crack and suddenly lava came out **I suddelny felt calm coming from jas s all** can I go to sleep now im feeling pretty worn out?your serious?bella Darlint sleep s embarrising that I whispered sarcastically at myself but it only made emmet laugh more **I laughed with emmet than. **

**I smiled slightly at jassy you aint going to school for atleast a year being a new born and all your throat will be burning double what it is now thatsaid jassy sadness raidaiting off him **

**t feel any burn at all **your not goin school darlin** really he**well I donI said more harshly he looked shocked go on bella donbella its too dangerouswhats dangerous what jasper what the hell is dangerous ! is it dangerous letting me be damn happy is that so damn dangerous! Jasper im going wether you damn like it or not!I forbide you BELLA!LAST TIME I CHECKED I DIDN


	3. Chapter 3

I stormed out of the room and jumped out of the window and ran and ran until I got to a sighn it said in red scripted letters . I walked into the village of volterra the home of the volturie I was walking around when suddenly everything went black I seen the small blonde lady from the volturie Jane if I remember correctly outside the clock tower at 12:00 than I was back in volterra I checked my phone 11:45 Ill be there in 10 minutes if I stay out of the sunlight that is . I arrived at the tower just in time the bell chimed and there stood the little blonde women I walked up to her gently **I smiled slightly at her **

she said in a harsh town her red eyes on me at all times her eyes lit up at my offer she smiled at me **we walked into the main hall there was three thrones aro sat at the main , Claudius and Marcus at either side of him I read his mind **

**Why is miss Isabella here and alone? his eyes lightened up I chuckled lightly **he smiled like a Cheshire cat **he smiled at me holding his hand out to me I said placing my hand in his he smiled up at me he said sadness radiating of him. **

he said smiling at the blonde women

I followed jane into a black room with a red double bed white chester draws and wardrobe she brought out a black dress and red and black cloak with a gold necklace on top with the volturie crest on **she handed me the clothes with a giant smile **I said holding the clothes whilst turning on the balls of my feet **she said shoving me through the door .i had a quick shower and got changed I curled the last strand of hair and paced the necklace in the perfect position when everything went black and I seen it jas , emmet , alice and rose coming for me . I shouted she was hear in a second she said 2 seconds later re coming**put on the black heels and meet me in the hall I need to speak to master Aro about this miss Isabella Jane told me you had a vision could you tell me what you saw they was all I could say

**he said losing his temper **


End file.
